Volchok: The Motorcycle Diaries 110
by CocaineLoveFrenzy
Summary: The jealous streak in Kevin Volchok flares up when Marissa and Ryan spend an evening together... Marissa and Volchok fan fic. read and review thanks!


**Kicking The Heart Out**

"Kevin I can't tonight!" Marissa was annoyed. How many times did she have to say no? But Kevin refused to listen.

"What are you doing that's so important? You don't even have to drive anywhere. I'll come get you. I'll be there soon." Kevin, wasn't going to let her get away tonight. He wanted to get down and dirty with his girl.

"Kevin, I won't be here, I'm sorry okay? I'll see you tomorrow baby, I promise."

"No. wait 5 minutes, I'll be there soon." Kevin realised Marissa had already hung up. He got on his bike, and roared off down the street.

Marissa, groaned frustratedly. She dialled a number on her phone.

"Hey Ryan, It's Marissa, I'll see you soon okay? Don't be late." Marissa placed her phone in her purse and grabbed her jacket. She said goodbye to her mum and walked to her car. Marissa thought about what she was doing for a moment. She got into her a car and took off down the street.

Ryan waited patiently at a cafe near the pier. It was 7pm and people were out and about on this warm friday evening. He sat outside, his long black coffee in front of him. Marissa would be here soon...

Volchok, got off his motorcycle. His boots grinding the cigarette butt underneath them. Phone to his ear, he waited impatiently, but Marissa didn't answer. He looked up at the Robert's home. Marissa still didn't answer. He walked up the steps to the front door. Took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. Julie Cooper Nichol Cooper whatever answered. She stood there and smiled, although her cold eyes just stared at him.

"Good evening Kevin. Marissa's not here. Have a good night." Julie was blunt. She turned on her heels and started to close the door. Kevin stuck his foot inside, jamming it. Kevin kept an elbow to the doorframe and leaned in closer.

"Where is she?" He asked with one of his charming smiles.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Ryan?" Julie replied. Her smirk was menacing. Kevin sighed. He tried again.

"Where is Marissa?" He stood completely still, his crystal eyes staring into Julie's. He wasn't leaving until he got an answer, Julie could tell. There was more to this boy than meets the eye.

"Try the pier Kevin. Goodbye." Kevin moved his foot, and turned around. The door slammed. He got on his bike, stepped into gear, roared off down the street.

Marissa saw Ryan sitting there, completely still, deep in thought as he usually was. He was almost oblivious to the world. She came up from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. Ryan smiled, got up and kissed her cheek. They hugged.

"How you doin?" Ryan asked, taking a sip from his cold coffee.

"Oh you know, same old. How long were you waiting?" Marissa asked, noticing the lack of steam from his half empty coffee.

"Not long 10 minutes or so. I'm sorry for the short notice, but i really wanted to see you tonight." Ryan looked at Marissa. Marissa nodded.

Volchok pulled his bike up near the pier. He grabbed his keys and walked towards the strip of restaurants and cafes. From a distance he saw Marissa tap Ryan on the shoulder. From a distance, he saw Ryan kiss her and they hugged. From a distance, Kevin sparked up a cigarette and leaned against the railing in jealousy...

Kevin took a final drag of the cigarette and dropped it, grabbed his deck and pulled out another, sparked it up and continued smoking. Anyone observing him would think that he looked calm, but beneath the surface, he was almost at boiling point. He watched as they laughed and joked, when Marissa playfully hit Ryan's arm. Is this what Love was? Watching your girl hang out with an ex, watching her flirt with him?

Marissa laughed, it had been awhile since she last saw Ryan and for the first time in a long time, it felt good to talk to him as a friend and not have any past emotions and old feelings interfere. He was a great guy but she was glad it was all over. If only it was like this while they were together. Ryan was playful, joking constantly, almost like alot of Seth had rubbed off on him. The problem with Ryan was that everytime they met up or hung out, he would assume that she wanted to get back into a relationship with him. Which couldn't be any further from the truth. Marissa loved Ryan, but she wasn't in love with him. He was just too draining.

"So how's Sadie?" Marissa asked, taking a sip of her skinny decaf latte.

"She's good I guess... how's things with Volchok?" Ryan asked, he was curious as to wether Volchok was looking after Marissa.

"Actually we're great," Marissa smiled, "Not too many people know this but we're in love." she said a matter of factly. Ryan slowly swallowed his coffee.

"Really? So soon?" Ryan was cold. Suddenly he wasn't so bright anymore. Marissa realized that she may have just hurt him. This was the last thing she wanted. She thought Ryan had moved on.

"Yeah, I guess things progressed faster than we thought. But it's true, I really do love him Ryan." Marissa, went quiet after saying this.

"Well that's great. I'm happy for you." Ryan lied. He was hurt. How could she fall in love with an asshole like Volchok? Ryan asked himself. Was this his fault? How come she got over him so quickly? Ryan had a bunch of questions running through his mind.

"How about Sadie? Do you love her, Ryan?" Marissa wanted to change the focus of the conversation to Ryan. Ryan shook his head.

Although Ryan had a great time with Sadie, he still had feelings for Marissa. But he could tell Marissa no longer felt attracted to him. He was in the friend zone now. Ryan Couldn't deny that he was slightly jealous of what Volchok had.

Kevin stood there, watching carefully. He could see the way Ryan was looking at his girl. They weren't laughing anymore which could only mean one thing. The conversation had turned serious. Marissa reached out and put her hand on Ryans, she looked around at the pier and then faced Ryan again. Ryan leaned in.They were talking in whispers. No more he thought. Cigarette hanging from his lips, Volchok, started striding towards the cafe.

Marissa had her hand on Ryans. Ryan felt her soft warm skin, it gave him tingles. She spoke softly.

"Look Ryan I'm sorry about Kevin, but he's special. You and I tried but we didn't work. You deserve better Ryan, and you got better. Sadie is such a great person."

Marissa's words stung Ryan. He really cared for Sadie, but everytime Marissa said Volchoks name it just got him closer and closer to boiling point. Their faces were inches apart, but Ryan couldn't look Marissa in the eye. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his neck. Startled, Ryan instinctively tried to pull away. Marissa gasped.

Volchok had one hand wrapped around Ryans neck, his huge palm squeezing. Ryan was squirming. He tried to pull away but Kevin was above him standing. He had the higher ground. Ryan could barely move, he was sitting down. His legs caught under the table.

"KEVIN! What are you doing?!" Marissa cried. 'Was he insane!?' She thought to herself. She reached out and grabbed his arms. Volchok, waved them away. He grabbed Ryan's shirt with both hands and pulled him up out of the chair. It was now a struggle. Both of Volchoks arms were preoccupied holding Ryan up. Ryan got his footing back and with his free arms took a swing at Volchok, He caught him right in the mouth. Volchoks head jerked backwards. Ryan wrapped his hand around Volchoks arms trying to pull them off him, but Volchok had an iron grip. Ryan looked at Volchok, his eyes were burning. Volchok glared at Ryan, blood dripping from his mouth. Volchoks head snapped forward, His forehead clocking Ryan right in the face, blood spurted from Ryans nose. Ryan, stunned, let go of Volchoks arms and stepped backwards awkwardly. He was dazed. He fell back into his chair. Marissa had her hands at her mouth, supressing her sobbing. She looked at Ryan and then looked at Kevin.

Customers at nearby tables all stared in shock undecided, wether to call the police or to jump in and stop the fight. No one moved.

Kevin turned to face Marissa, the anger gone, his eyes now full of sadness.

"Is this why you couldn't be with me tonight? Because of him?" it was hard to speak with a mouth full of blood, his jaw felt like it was broken. Marissa stood there, her eyes wide with stunned amazement. She shook her head.

"Kevin, no, no. We were just meeting up for coffee." her voice was soft. She was too stunned to get angry right now. A waitress quietly slipped in between Ryan and Kevin, she knelt down and carefully wiped the blood from Ryans face. She gave him a small bag of ice. Ryan leaned his head back. The waitress handed one to Kevin, giving him a dirty look while at it. Kevin placed the bag on his lips.

"Baby, are you okay?" Marissa asked concerned. Kevin and Ryan both nodded. Volchok kicked Ryans foot. "She meant me asshole." Kevin looked at Marissa. Her eyes never left him.

Marissa took the icepack off Kevins mouth and took a look at the damage. she winced slightly as she saw the cut on his bottom lip. Looked like he bit into his tongue as well. Kevin, despite the subsiding mayhem around him, manage a weak smile.

"You've had worse baby." Marissa said. Kevin put the icepack back on his mouth. Marissa turned to Ryan.

"Ryan are you okay? I'm so sorry about this." Marissa pleadingly looked at him. Ryan glared at her and then at Kevin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan stood up, and thanked the waitress.

"We should go Kevin. Ryan I'll talk to you later okay? I'm sorry." Marissa grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled him away.

In Marissa's car, Kevin sat silently. He was embarrassed. How did he get so out of control. Although at the time it seemed like the right thing to do, deck Ryan. He now regretted it.

Marissa bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say. She started up her car and started driving.

"Marissa, I'm sorry." Kevin said.

"Don't talk Kevin, just, shut up." They drove in silence to Kevins place.

Marissa slid open the door, and turned on the light. Kevin sheepishly followed and dropped on the sofa. Marissa sat down next to him.

"Let me see." Marissa got closer to Kevin. He removed the pack from his mouth and Marissa took another inspection. Not as bad as she first thought. The blood made it look worse. She grabbed his bottom lip with her thumb and forefinger and squeezed. Kevin howled in pain. Marissa watched him squirm, he was swearing, alot. Marissa got up and went to the bathroom, there she took out some antiseptic and a damp cloth. She sat back down next to Kevin. He looked so cute with his eyes all watery, a confused look on his face.

"Why'd you do that!?" Kevin winced.

"Because you deserved it" Marissa stated bluntly, "You have to trust me you know." Marissa said, dabbing away at the cut.

"I know." Kevin managed to say.

"You're a real asshole you know that?" Marissa stated bluntly. He watched as she carefully cleaned his wound.

"Yeah, too bad you love me." Kevin replied. Marissa smiled.


End file.
